Dior centerpieces & Angry Miranda's
by frozenexpression
Summary: Andy and Nigel are having a little chat that makes a certain editor livid. What can Emily and Serena do to fix it? And why does Andy love her new freaking couch so much? (Slightly OOC.) (Oneshot) (Post Paris.)


**A/N: Guys, I'm not a pro, but I saw the insta photo and just had to go with funny! Anyways, I own nothing. But enjoy! xx**

Miranda sighed, rubbing her temples. It had been a long day. A long, tedious day. A fight with Irv, (nothing new.) A long call from her lawyers, and a shoot that was being pushed once more, to next week. All because that little whats-her-name actress had the stomach flu, again. Miranda was half convinced the little twit was faking it, just to annoy her.

And to make well enough, even better, Andrea had decided to wear the new Gucci boots that had arrived at the closet just yesterday. A red and black snake, was embroidered on the side and Miranda couldn't help but find a small amount of humour in the fact that Nigel had practically thrown them at the girl.

He was quite the instigator, and Miranda for once, didn't mind. After the day she had, all she wanted was to her second assistant in a beautiful wrap dress with those boots. It made her day, even if it made her feel old, and slightly dirty. No matter, Miranda had things to take care of and didn't pay that much mind.

Said second assistant strolled into Miranda's office, a goofy grin on her face and a piping hot coffee in her hand. Miranda almost wept. Her body was craving caffeine and an angel had delivered it without even being asked. However, she was Miranda Priestly and she had a reputation. A curt not, and a That's all would do for now.

"Andrea, I do hope you have my flight details arranged?" The brunette nodded. "Of Course, Miranda. Roy will be here in an hour to take you to the airport. Your clothes are waiting for you in Miami." Another nod, and a flick of the wrist, and Andrea was gone.

Miranda, missed her smiling presence already. (Even if she was just six feet outside her office.) It was going to be a long weekend in Miami.

-DWP-

 **Andy**

"Nigellllll." It was a whine, followed by a frown as Andy did her best to talk the man in front of her out of what he was currently thinking. "Six, I need you by my side tonight." The brunette attempted to pout some more. She sighed, as the man in front of her merely raised an eyebrow.

"What if I told you I had a date?" Nigel was unrelenting. He laughed! Laughed! At what Andy said. This time, her pout was very real. "Six, if you had a date the heavens would be singing." The brunette frowned towards her friend.

"That's rude."

"Alright enlighten me? Who is this mystery date?" Andy smirked at him, waggling her eyebrows. Her smile was now blinding as an idea hit her head, and Nigel couldn't help but smile in return. "Six, you seem excited about this!"

The younger woman nodded, "Oh, Nig. I am, it's Someone who makes me feel so cozy, and comfortable. They make my insides turn to mush and I just shut my eyes in ecstasy when I'm with them." Nigel frowned, "It's your new couch isn't it?"

Andy nodded, sitting on top of his desk. "It is Nig! It is! Were in love." Nigel rolled his eyes, and set his glasses next to the girl currently crushing his latest designs for the new issue. "You're going tonight. Seriously. You need to get out." Andy let out a deep breath, "Ugh, fine. Only because I love you."

The bald man, flushed slightly. "Yeah, yeah. You too. Now get back to work before the dragon lady has your head."

-DWP-

 **Emily**

Andy was nuts. She was absolutely bonkers and Emily wanted no part of it! How on Earth did she feel comfortable enough to trot her size six ass down to the art department and disappear for what felt like hours, when she knew that Miranda would fidget until she got back?

In the few years that the red head worked for the woman she'd never once seen her fidget. Emily was convinced, that Miranda had finally lost it. That Andy was the final straw in Miranda funding her retirement. The girl obviously had to drive Miranda up a wall if she acted like this while she was away.

Nothing truly surprised Emily anymore. After the Paris fiasco, and last months plus size model on the cover of Runway, nothing was surprising.Emily had thought she'd seen it all. Until, Miranda got up from her desk mumbled something about Nigel, and took off through the glass doors with barely a nod in the red head's direction.

She was strangely obsessed with Andrea, and it only irritated Emily more. She ate carbs for god's sake! Why on Earth would Miranda ever be obsessed with her? Why wasn't she obsessed with Emily? The red head, could ask herself a million times and never come up with an answer. When the glass doors pushed open again, a blonde was smiling at her.

"Where's the boss?" Emily sighed, brushing her black skirt off. Chanel. Vintage. Who wouldn't want it? "She went to stalk her new obsession. God, Andrea might as well be sitting on her desk twenty four seven." Serena laughed softly, leaning on Emily's desk. "Are you going to the Dior gala tonight?" Emily practically gawked at her friend, "Is that a real question, Serena?"

"Oh stop, I had to ask." The blonde smiled down at the red head, watching her scroll through emails. "Yes, I'm going. I hope Andrea isn't." Serena frowned, but ignored the comment. "Miranda will be in Miami?" Emily only nodded, pointing to the tickets next to her.

Serena was about to say something else, but as if on cue, Miranda was shoving through the glass doors. Emily was almost surprised to see the irritated look in her eyes. Then again? What really was surprising these days? "Emily. Coat! Bag! Call Roy. I'm leaving for the airport now. Not an hour from now, not tomorrow, now. Then call Donatella, and tell her I'm using the jet early. That's all."

Emily sighed, as Serena gave her a sympathetic look.

-DWP-

 **Miranda**

Andrea. Her Andrea. Had. A. Date. Miranda couldn't fathom it. She didn't want to fathom it. Miranda, kept her second assistant busy almost all the time. Calling her at obscene hours with ridiculous requests. Giving her tasks involving people that not even Madonna herself could get to.

And now, as she was about to finally work up the courage to ask Andrea to the Dior Gala, and forget her entire weekend spa getaway in Miami, she heard her talking to Nigel about a date! And by the way she talked about them, it had to be serious. Miranda was livid. She was the Chanel spring collection in 2002 falling into the Hudson, livid. And someone was going to pay.

It would've been Emily had she not given her the 'I told you so' look, which only served to irritate Miranda more. Honestly, both of her assistants confidence levels lately were migraine inducing and extremely frustrating. They didn't fear Miranda as much as she would have liked, and they certainty spoke their minds, more often than not.

The world, had finally gone mad. As the beauty editor found her way into Miranda's office, the older woman raised an eyebrow at her, "Can I help you?" Her tone was quiet and deadly, and Serena visibly shivered. Miranda smirked, she still had it. Regardless of her assistants.

"Miranda, can I be blunt with you?" Had everyone lost their minds? Miranda, served her best glare. Serena sighed, "We know you like Andy." With that? Miranda froze. She couldn't even think to snap at the woman. Tell her how absurd that was. "Emily and I want to help."

-DWP-

 **Andy**

When the brunette finally strolled back into the office, it was deadly silent. That was never good. As her heels clicked on the wooden floor she found it to be... well.. Empty. Emily was gone, her desk cleared for the weekend, and Miranda's office was dark.

A chill ran down the brunette's spine. Had she missed something? Was there some sort of natural disaster happening? Andy decided to grab her bag, and head back to where Nigel was. It only took a few minutes and he seemed almost shocked to see her again.

"Did the dragon lady fire her lady in waiting?" Andy rolled her eyes. "No. Nig, it's weird. The whole office is empty. Seriously. There's not a clacker in sight. I thought I was in Inception or something."

Nigel frowned, "That is strange six." Andy set her bag on an empty chair, and pulled out her cell phone. "Oh! It's a text from Em... Miranda told everyone to go home early. And she left for the airport early, apparently."

Nigel raised an eyebrow, "Did someone drug her?" Andy shrugged, "Obviously Nig." They both laughed, before falling silent again. "So were the only ones here?" Andy nodded, "Apparently." The older man smiled at her, opening the cabinet beneath his desk. "Then we should have a drink, and begin to prepare ourselves for the wonderful gala tonight."

-DWP-

 **Emily**

Emily wasn't drunk enough for this. Miranda, was sitting in a chair, inside her house, on the SECOND floor. The second floor! Emily had barely made it past the foyer, let alone been on the second floor. Someone had to of spiked the diet coke at Runway. That was the only explanation.

"I think the silver would suit you well." The wine in Emily's had was downed within seconds. The editor rolled her eyes. "Emily, this is not a frat house." The red head sighed, feeling her buzz kick in.

"Miranda, with all due respect. I am in your house, getting you ready for a date with Andy. As you called her, The fat, smart, girl. It's slightly surreal, and alcohol helps." Serena snorted as Emily poured herself another glass. The editor was smirking towards the redhead.

"Remind me to promote you on Monday." Emily merely nodded, half expecting Miranda to fire her come Monday. "So, what's with you pulling a Holland Taylor?" Miranda raised an eyebrow, "A Holland Taylor?" Serena laughed, softly, brushing eyeshadow onto one of Miranda's eyelids.

"Holland Taylor is an actress dating Sarah Paulson." Emily was sure Miranda would have rolled her eyes if Serena had not been working on them. "I know who that is! But- Oh. Oh, because Andrea is younger?"

Emily nodded, "Uh, slightly." Miranda snorted. The two women in the room with her early jumped at the sound. "Why Emily, I'm surprised at you. You don't believe in ageism, surly?" Another gulp was ingested by the red head, who sat promptly on the floor in front of Miranda. "It's not ageism. It's Andrea." Miranda crossed her legs, allowing Serena to work her magic. She was smirking slightly, "It is Andrea, isn't it?"

-DWP-

 **Nigel**

If this didn't work, Nigel would officially hang up his hat as the office instigator. He'd been planning this for weeks with Serena after they heard Miranda was skipping the Dior gala in favor of a weekend away.

They watched as her eyes followed the young brunette's form when the editor thought no one was looking. They observed the way Miranda twitched around Six. They formed a plan, and a damn good one. Timing alone would be nearly impossible and Nigel had to had it to himself. He asked all the right questions, at just the right time.

Serena had sent the email from Miranda's phone (Not easy to get, she was practically glued to it.) And sent everyone home early. She'd somehow managed to get Emily on board, and now here Nigel was, standing in the middle of the Gala with Andy on his arm.

Her brown hair had been cut shoulder length, and straightened. It hung around her face, framing it just so. Her dress was one that Miranda adored. Ice blue, (it truly paid homage to the dragon lady's eyes.) And white, with boots! Boots of all things. The sass that came from six these days was truly contagious.

She was glowing as Nigel led her around the gala, and laughing with the movers and shakers of the city. Nigel excused himself for only seconds, checking the text from Serena, that they'd be there in mere minutes. He'd strategically left Andy in the hands of Miranda's biggest rival. The woman who ran Vogue.

Anna was paying special attention to Andy. Knowing she was Miranda's assistant. And well... interest. Nigel couldn't help it. He just couldn't keep a secret. So he watched as the editor of Vogue leaned in towards Andy, whispering in her ear. The plan was perfect.

 **Miranda**

How did she get talked into this? That was the question on her mind, as she stepped out of her town car. Emily and Serena would 'catch up', apparently. At least that's what they said. Miranda couldn't help but smile slightly thinking of the interactions they all had at her home. It had been to long since Miranda had company, and she was rather lonely lately.

It would have to happen more often. Miranda stepped out of the car, and onto the red carpet with practiced care. She wore a navy Carolina Herrera Trench gown. Naturally it fit like a glove and was fresh off of the runway. The cut made her look regal, and the tie at the waist added the sensuality Miranda naturally oozed.

Normally she would stay on the red carpet for an agonizing amount of time. Today however she didn't stay a minute, she was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. The trials of her day were long forgotten as she stepped into the Gala. People she'd known for years were air kissing her, and smiling, asking how she was.

Miranda practically ignored them all. She was searching for Andrea, almost frantically. According to Emily she would be here. With her... _date_. Miranda cringed at the word. Who did Andrea think she was? Dating people, when Miranda was in love with her? Sure she'd never actually spoken this aloud, but she gave her looks. Long looks when the girl was paying attention. She smiled at her.

She thanked her. She let her come back after the Paris fiasco. She'd bumped Andrea into first class after said fiasco hoping they would hit turbulence and Miranda could confess everything in a moment of fear. Damn the clear skies that day. And of all things, Miranda shared an elevator with her! Not just shared it, but made small talk! If that didn't show Andrea she loved her, Miranda didn't know what would.

Her eyes scanned the gala, and fell onto the brunette as soon as she'd spotted her. Andrea's head was thrown back, her lips parted. Laughter was coming from them, and the rest of the world seemed to disappear. Miranda felt her body being pulled in Andrea's direction.

She didn't have time to notice that her rival was the one making Andrea laugh, so heartily. No. Instead Miranda made her way to the girl, practically staring her down. As If she knew, Andrea spotted her even before Miranda could reach the girl, and her lips parted again.

That, was when Miranda noticed her company. For the second time that day Miranda Priestly was in fact, livid.

-DWP-

 **Andy**

Andy was dead. Well. Not yet. But she was going to die. The look on Miranda's face was the indication of her impending doom. The brunette was staring at her boss half in shock that she wasn't in Miami, and also in shock because she'd told Miranda that the dress she was wearing was made for her. (When Andy had seen the Carolina Hererra dress on the runway she had a small daydream of her boss in it... Ugh. She really couldn't help herself.)

So, when Miranda approached her, a cool smirk on her face, Andy merely gaped like an idiot. "Hello Andrea." Andy nodded stupidly. "H-hi. Miranda? Aren't you supposed to be in Miami?" Miranda nodded, stepping closer to the girl. She kissed her cheek gently. "I was. I'm not. Funny, how these things happen, Andrea. Is this your date?"

The word date was like poison. Andy swore she could feel it infect her system. Between that, and the feeling of Miranda's lips lingering on her face, she was going to fall over.

"Date? What?" Andy wasn't even sure if she was speaking English. The editor of Vogue said nothing. She merely stared taking a few steps back underneath Miranda's gaze. When she was out of earshot, Miranda set her hand on Andrea's arm. The girl tensed, taking in a deep breath.

"Andrea really? I'm not stupid. But Anna? You can do so much better." Andy was gaping open mouthed at Miranda. "Ok. Who are you and where is my boss? Are you an alien?"

Miranda frowned, "You're insufferable." Andy raised an eyebrow at the woman, "Me? Insufferable? Just this morning, you were snapping at me because your coffee was like hot spring hot, and not center of the sun hot, and now, you're like 'oh Andrea, you could do so much better!"

Miranda rolled her eyes, her grip on Andy's arm grew tighter. The brunette swallowed hard. "Like? How eloquent, Andrea." Andy sighed deeply, "And I'm the insufferable one?"

"Andrea, were you, or were you not talking to Nigel about a date?" The younger woman's eyes went wide, "Oh my god! You totally eavesdropped on Nigel and I!" Miranda pursed her lips, and let her assistant go.

Andy was smirking, "Miranda, had you listened just a little longer, you'd know that I was talking about my couch." Ice blue eyes stared into hazel. "Your couch? Honestly Andrea, my foolish heart has done it this time."

Andy blinked at her boss, "What?"

"I was jealous. I thought you had a date. I skipped my trip to come here tonight and tell you what a silly little fool you are, and that I'm in love with you." Miranda was so close to Andy she could feel the body heat rolling off the older woman. She didn't know what to say exactly, so she simply stood on the very tips of her boots, and pressed her lips against Miranda's.

Andy figured it would tell Miranda how she felt. That her lips brushing against Miranda's would tell her that she loved her, and that she always had. She also figured that Miranda would push her away and deem her crazy in front of the whole party. In response however, the older woman merely pulled her closer and deepened the kiss further.

It felt like hours before they parted, the need for air becoming to great. The brunette smiled against thin lips. "Your foolish heart is the one I love. But I'm still having a love affair with my couch."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "As I said, you're insufferable."

*Andy's Instagram, like three hours later.*

"Dear dior, I stole the centerpiece. Regards, Andy PS- RunwayNigel1 , BritishBabeEm , and Serenagazelle , thank you for an incredible evening at the guggenheim. Me & MirandaPriestly are a match made in heaven (But I still love my new couch...) xx"

 **A/N: It's probably totally OOC but like, I thought it was cute so... ya know. Let me know what you think! Maybe Reviews will make my cold go away faster hahah xxxxxx**


End file.
